Jarabe para la tos
by Neko C
Summary: Pues, ¿qué había más repugnante y amargo que eso? El amor no correspondido, quizás.


**Beteo:**_** Aiko Kimura**_** (Gracias, Yei xD)**

**Disclaimer:**** Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place le pertenece a Disney. Historia sin fines ni intenciones de lucro alguno.**

**Advertencias:**** Referencias al incesto, falta de sentido (¿?).**

**-.-.-.-**

"**Jarabe para la tos"**** (Por Neko C.)**

Si se debía faltar al colegio, tal vez la bronquitis no era tan mala como siempre se la plantean. ¿Gérmenes, mocos, tos excesiva, dolor muscular, bacterias? Justin podía ser lindo y todo -no lo podía negar-; pero también era un exagerado que nunca le veía el lado bueno a la situación: dormir hasta tarde, estar en cama, no hacer nada en todo el día además de mirar televisión y ser atendida por tu madre... valía la pena soportar esos pequeños síntomas a cambio de una gran recompensa; ni siquiera consideró la magia para curarse.

Eso sí, había algo que Alex odiaba más en todo el mundo que no salirse con la suya: el maldito jarabe para la tos que le obligaban a tomar cada ocho horas, en un vano intento por reprimir los continuos ataques que venían de lo profundo de sus pulmones.

¡Maldito elixir!, pensaba la chica cada vez que tocaba la hora de ingerir ese brebaje del infierno; incluso juraba que las pociones hechas por su hermano menor eran mejores que la medicina. Por eso, no era raro ver a algún miembro de la familia cargando, además del dichoso jarabe, un caramelo del sabor favorito de la castaña, todo con tal de atender los caprichos de la joven hechicera y hacer que se mejorara pronto.

Igual, se prometió a ella misma disfrutar la enfermedad todo lo que pudiera, aún con las mínimas molestias que acarreaba, mientras Max y Justin debían asistir a sus labores escolares. Tomó uno de los dulces de la mesita de noche y lo saboreó con regocijo, también para sacar el horrible sabor del susodicho y continuar durmiendo en paz; teniendo esos extraños sueños sobre cierto hermano muy conocido por su persona, haciendo cosas no muy decentes que digamos.

Despertó luego de un largo rato de gloriosa siesta y encaminó perezosamente sus pasos a la Subestación para prepararse un sándwich, o robarle alguno a un cliente, lo que ocurriera primero. Entonces, vio a su objeto de sueños a pocos pasos de ella, vestido con un delantal negro y ayudando a sus padres con el restaurante; un momento perfecto para molestarlo un rato...

Lástima que en sus planes no estuviera cierta vampiresa rubia, que se acercó a su objeto de burla con pasos gráciles, lo tomó del cuello y, después de unos halagos, besó los labios del muchacho Russo como si nada. De la misma manera que Alex soñaba que podía hacer ella, sólo que sabía, por más molesto que fuese, que sería siempre imposible.

Sin muchos ánimos de seguir presenciando la escena, volvió frustrada a su habitación, sin siquiera concretar su objetivo de conseguir un preciado bocadillo, que bien le hacía falta. Sólo se metió de nueva cuenta entre sus sábanas, tratando de borrar su mente los labios que tanto anhelaba sobre otros que no eran los suyos.

Pequeños suspiros salieron de su boca. Justin era un tonto sin remedio; pero también un tonto muy lindo, servicial, responsable y cariñoso... un tonto que, por sobre todas las cosas, nunca la dejaría de ver como lo que era: hermana menor, caprichosa, astuta y a veces molesta.

Odiaba eso, odiaba ser estar atada a unos lazos que le impidieran concretar sus fantasías, odiaba al chico por su parentesco, odiaba al mundo por hacerle semejante broma de mal gusto, odiaba a Julieta por tener la libertad que ella no tenía... la tos se hizo presente en su sistema para evitar que la maga comenzara a maldecir a Dios y todos los santos; pero no se salvó del desprecio mental de la castaña.

—Alex— Y hablando del rey de Roma —, ya es hora de tu jarabe— habló con tranquilidad, extendiéndole una cuchara sopera con el líquido despreciable en su interior, junto a un caramelo ubicado en su mano libre.

La aludida se acomodó en su lecho de mala gana, tomó el cubierto entre sus manos y se preparó para lo que venía. Grande fue su sorpresa al sentir el sabor amargo, aunque bastante leve y lejano, como si no fuera la misma medicina que había tomado horas atrás. Lamió el instrumento de metal ante la mirada atónita de su hermano y rechazó el dulce, sentía que no lo necesitaba.

—Le echaste algún hechizo para que no sintiera el sabor, ¿verdad?— preguntó sin interés.

—No, sabes que la magia podría alterar la estructura y hacerlo menos efectivo ya que... — Y comenzó su discurso de cerebrito con las mil y un razones de por qué estaba mal usar sus poderes.

La castaña no le escuchó luego de algunas líneas, sólo se mantenía concentrada en su reflejo en el metal, analizando mentalmente cómo la cosa que más le molestaba en todo el mundo ya no era tan irritante.

Tal vez había encontrado algo mucho más amargo y peor que opacaba sus sentidos...

**-.-.-.-**

**Críticas y tomatazos serán bien recibidos.**

**¡Un abrazo desde Argentina!**

_**Neko C.**_


End file.
